Chrome Hearts(discontinued)
by ArianaCimorelli
Summary: Meet Fabian Rutter, your average 16 year old rockstar. Meet Nina Martin. She may seem like your normal, average teenager, but she's not. She's the top rank Chrome Heart Slayer in the whole world. What's a Chrome Heart Slayer? What happens when these 2 meet? Read to find out! AU. Some characters are OOC. Rated T for language and character death. Based on Preetypinkfantage's FAS.
1. Chapter 1, Fabian The Rockstar

**A/N:**

**So... I've recently been obsessed with Fantage Animated Series[don't judge me] and I came across this really awesome one called "Chrome Hearts" by preetypinkfantage. After season 1 ended, I was really sad. Then today, I decided "Why not make a HOA version?" And this is how this story was born (:**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or the Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts". Preetypinkfantage, if you are reading this(which I doubt you ever will xDDD), CHROME HEARTS IS AWESOME! (:**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Fabian The Rockstar 

**Fabian's POV:**

Hey! I'm Fabian! Nice to meet you all! I'm sixteen years old and pretty much your average rockstar. I'm not really "famous" considering you have no idea who I am and you're probably thinking "WTF? This is _not_ Chrome Hearts." Well, believe it or not, this _is_ Chrome Hearts. This is kinda like an intro, ya know? A "get to know me" kind of thing. I'm kinda the main character here but I'm guessing that most of you people are girls... There will be more characters, but in this chapter, it's all about me. Yeah buddy, _ME_!

No, that's not how my personality is. I'm practically a normal guy with a music career. (Just think of it as the quarterback of a football team in high school that's nice and is _not_ a player.) I just started producing music and I've already got like one million fans but I get tired of my job sometimes. Like other famous music artists, we have haters too so just call me the next "Justin Beaver". Oh my bad, "_Bieber_". See what I mean? I just insulted the guy. It's basically what people do to me so no harm done, right? I'm fine having haters and lovers but it gets really annoying. Like take a mall for example, I walk in and guess what happens?

Yes, either screaming fans or people throwing tomatoes at you and saying, "Screw your music!" Okay, enough about my life! Let's get on to what happened. The "school" thing.

* * *

"Hey music freak! Thanks for coming. Got some stuff to go over with you."

That's my boss, the leader of the band I love the most. Lead singer and guitarist of "Freak Of Nature", Cameron Rhodes.

"What's up?"

He's a chill guy but he sorta makes stupid decisions. Anyways, he's still my idol.

"First, great job on your first live performance!"

Just like the decision he made now.

"Second, the law states that people under the age of eighteen have to go to school... so that means..."

"I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL?!"

So yeah, there was lots of fighting and stuff... and I ended up losing the fight and now I'm at a school that probably has at least one hundred screaming fans. He's nice and all but really? _School_? I hated school since second grade. That's why I became a rockstar, to get _out_ of school... Guess _that_ didn't happen.

* * *

***At school***

I arrived at school in a car driven by my chauffeur. He dropped me off and left. I walked into the school and looked for my classroom.

"Now which class was it? Dang, I'm not good at remembering stuff..."

"OMG IS IT REALLY YOU?" someone shouted, "OH EMM GEE! IT'S REALLY IS YOU! FABIAN RUTTER!"

There were two girls standing behind me. One of them had blonde hair tied up with sunglasses placed right above her forehead, an orange shirt with long sleeves, black shorts and a necklace with a blue star. The other girl had her hair done the same way, except it was black. She wore a pink shirt with short sleeves and pink shorts to match. She wore yellow sandals and had a pink headband with a flower.

"In the flesh," I said, smiling.

"No way! I love your songs! Are you single?" the girl wearing pink asked.

I dropped the smile.

Okay, so I'm cool with my fans saying "hi" and getting my autograph, but what's not cool is this.

"Um," was all I was able to say.

"OMG! You wanna, like, go out?!" the blonde said.

"Uh."

**[A/N: _Italic - Blonde,_ Underline - the girl with black hair, No effect - Fabian]**

"Hey! I was going ask him!"

_"Fine! We'll ask him who he wants to go out with! GET HIM!"_

And that's my cue to run!

They started chasing me, they were quick, but I was quicker. I eventually ran into a classroom and they couldn't find me.

"Dang, that was close. Why must I go to a school? This school isn't going to help me with my new album... 1 minute into this school and I've already blown my cover. So much for "Don't worry, no one will notice"," I said to myself.

However, I could still hear them shouting outside, looking for me.

"OMG WHERE DID HE GO?"

_"CHECK THE BAND ROOM!"_

"I seriously can't hide here. A teacher's probably going to come in any moment and then put me in detention or send me to class."

I heard someone fiddling with the doorknob.

"Someone's coming!" I said.

"Please don't let it be a teacher," I thought to myself.

"WAIT! NINA!" a boy shouted.

"SHUT UP DRAKE! I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!" a girl, who I'm guessing is Nina, shouted back at him. She slammed the door.

So yeah, now you know what it's like to be me. But get this. The chick that walked in was super _HOT_. **[A/N: Um... the characters are kinda OOC...] **She has dirty blonde hair and she isn't like those snobby girls who think they're all that. And an awesome name. Nina. **[A/N: The original one was Kaileh(Kai-Lee)] **My type of girl ;)

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm suppose to go to Mr. Karson's class, but I don't know which class that is. Mind helping me?" I asked.

"Sure! Follow me!" She said.

We walked through the hallway, talking about stuff.

"So, I heard there was this guy getting chased by lots of girls. You the guy?"

"Yeah... That's why I ended up in that classroom. It's hard writing an album while being chased by lots of screaming fans."

"You're a singer? That's so cool!"

Suddenly, the P.A. system crackled to life.

"Nina! Chrome Heart in Hallway 204! Please go there and eliminate the chrome heart. Thank you!"

"That's this hallway!" she said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The end! (: IDK if I'll continue posting this... it depends on how many people like it :)**

**Yet again, I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT. THIS IDEA BELONGS TO PREETYPINKFANTAGE ON YOUTUBE, NOT ME. **

**If you want to watch the full thing, it's on her channel :) it's called preetypinkfantage. Bye for now! (: **

**-hoaarianalover :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Chrome Heart Slayer: Nina

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all the reviews! (: I'm glad you guys like it :) **

**Remember: This is NOT by me, it's by preetypinkfantage. She was the one who wrote "Chrome Hearts", I'm just using her idea for a fanfic :)**

**Oh and, I forgot that the ages of the characters were changed in 1 episode :S but I forgot which one... So, Fabian's actually like... 19... or something... Sorry about that :S but I don't think will effect the story or anything... so... I won't change it... yet... unless it does effect the story, I'll change it. so... yeah... anyway, ON WITH THE STORY! (:**

**Warning: This chapter has a cuss word. **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts". **

* * *

Chapter 2 - Chrome Heart Slayer: Nina

**Nina's POV:**

What's up party people? My name's Nina and I'm fifteen years old! I'm enrolled in the best school in the world, it's called "Heart Academy". Funky name, right? At that school, I've got a huge job. I'm what people call a "Chrome Heart Slayer"(CHS, for short.) It's not as great as a demon slayer or dragon slayer, but hey, it's an epic job. You're probably wondering, what's a Chrome Heart? Well...

Chrome Hearts roam around the school, or even the world. They occur when someone feels very negative, jealous, angry, and other negative emotions. In order to erase a Chrome Heart, the "slayer" must give positive thoughts to the Chrome Heart before it can turn back into a regular heart. They can control what people do and what people think. It can cause a person to have strange emotions and they can end up in a mental hospital after the Chrome Heart has left.

There are different types of Chrome Hearts. They all vary from ranking.

_Hanu_ AKA one: Hanu is the lowest ranking of them all. These are the easiest to erase. They only occur when a person feels negative about themselves.

_Dhul_ AKA two: Dhul is the second lowest rank of Chrome Hearts. These appear when someone is jealous of someone else.

_Seht_(the t is almost silent) AKA three: Seht is the third highest ranking of Chrome Hearts. They appear when someone is very angry and cannot control their anger.

_Neh_ AKA four: Neh is the second highest ranking. These hearts occur when someone is very sad and start thinking very negative about themselves. They're a mixture of hatred and sadness.

And last but not least.

_DA-Sot_ AKA five: DA-Sot is the highest ranking. These hearts aren't predictable and the problem is unknown. Chrome Heart Slayers can't identify the problem due to the mixture of emotions. The Chrome Heart can cause the person the do various things.

So that's my job. It's difficult but it's fun too! Well, I have to get to class or I'm gonna get detention again!

* * *

I was walking to class, when I heard someone called me.

"Hey Nina! Wait up!"

I turned around and frowned. It was Drake.

"Heyy. Me, you, tomorrow after school."

"Ew. No way Drake! You're a player!"

"Well that can change," he said, moving closer to me.

I backed away and slapped him.

"Don't you toy with me!" I shouted. I started running away from him as quick as possible. However, he followed. Once I thought I was far enough, I slowed down.

"Ugh! He's so gross! I hate his guts!" I said to myself.

"NINA!" I heard him shout from behind.

I stopped walking.

"C'mon Nina! Please?" he begged.

"Look Drake, I already said no so go away!"

"We both know you like me."

"T-That was in third grade! You're a jerk now! You cheated on my best friend! Get away from my face!" I yelled, slapping him. I ran away quickly, leaving him behind.

"Harsh..." I heard him whisper once I left him.

"WAIT NINA!" He said, running after me again.

"SHUT UP DRAKE! I'M NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH YOU!" I yelled as I walked into a classroom and slammed a door. I saw a boy who looked about sixteen or seventeen standing there. He looked kind of confused, so I offered to help him.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm suppose to go to Mr. Karson's class, but I don't know which class that is. Mind helping me?" he asked.

"Sure! Follow me!" I said.

We walked through the hallway, talking about stuff.

"So, I heard there was this guy getting chased by lots of girls. You the guy?"

"Yeah... That's why I ended up in that classroom. It's hard writing an album while being chased by lots of screaming fans."

"You're a singer? That's so cool!"

Suddenly, the P.A. system crackled to life.

"Nina! Chrome Heart in Hallway 204! Please go there and eliminate the Chrome Heart. Thank you!"

"That's this hallway!" I said.

That was my cue. It was time to hunt down another Chrome Heart. It's just your average day thing, if you're in my shoes, of course. Of course Fabian was oblivious to what was going on.

***At the scene***

"That bitch thinks she can do whatever she wants, does she?" we saw a girl with blonde hair say. It was Amber. "I hate her! I hate her guts! She thinks she's _so_ pretty!"

"Stop right there!" I shouted. _"Rank 2, should be easy enough,"_ I thought to myself.

**Fabian's POV:**

"Who are you?!" the girl asked.

"It's me, Nina. Remember?" Nina said.

"What a horrible name!" she snapped.

"Is something wrong with her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she has a Chrome Heart in her," Nina replied.

"You're one of them, aren't you? You're going to have a hard time destroying me."

"Rank 2 isn't _that_ strong. Whatever. Transform!"

She transformed into a hot pink sparkling dress. I blushed. _"Damn, she looks hot..." _I thought to myself.

"Devotion!"

The blonde's eyes changed from red to brown, which I guess is her normal eye colour.

"W-What happened?" She asked.

"A Chrome Heart entered your body. I'm glad it wasn't very strong," Nina explained.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I had to make you go through all that trouble Nina!" Amber said.

"It's my job, isn't it?" Nina said, smiling.

"Well, I should get going to my next class. Thanks again!"

"Defuse!" Nina said, transforming back to her normal self.

"That was... cool... yet weird. What are you exactly?" I asked.

"A Chrome Heart Slayer, Fabian. Or CHS, for short. Everyone in the school is, except for you, of course," she explained.

"Why not me?" I asked, "I mean, I could be one, but I probably haven't noticed yet."

"True, but your aura doesn't seem like the others. You're more... Human. I guess that's the term," she said.

"Human seems fun," I said, smirking.

She laughed. "And try not to get killed," she warned.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The end! :3 **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! If you guys want to find out what happens next, you can just watch the rest of it on preetypinkfantage's channel (: I think it's better to watch it on YouTube... There's animation :3 so you guys can understand it better... I think...  
**

**I'll try and put the next chapter up soon :) Probably the next time I use the computer... [I'm on my phone :S]**

**Oh and, I put up a poll about who should be Fabian's brother :3 It's for future chapters.. (not saying which one xD) I'll be putting up another poll after that :) **** Anyways, bye for now! (**:  


**-hoaarianalover :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3, Musical Heart

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Musical Heart

"He's so clumsy!" Nina said, laughing.

"I know right? He fell down the stairs twice and then decided to go biking, but the tire had a hole in it!" Mara added. **  
**

"ROFL! Today's not his day, is it?" Nina said.

"Hey..." Fabian said as he walked up to them.

"Hey! You okay?" Nina asked.

"OMG! YOU'RE FABIAN!" Mara squealed.** [A/N: can't picture Mara fangirling…]**

"Well, I was chased by a couple of girls(probably the ones from yesterday) while writing a song and trying to walk my dog," Fabian replied, ignoring Mara.

"Dang... Wait, did you say a song?" Nina asked.

Mara screamed. "OMG! A NEW SONG!" **[A/N: Still can't picture that.]**

"Mara, you mind going somewhere _else_ please?" Nina said, turning to her friend.

"Fine. Meanie..." Mara said, rolling her eyes as walking away. **[A/N: Still can't picture that.]**

"Show me what you've got so far!" Nina begged.

"No can do Nina, against my rules," Fabian teased.

"Pleeeeeeease?" Nina begged.

"You can try all you want, I won't say yes," Fabian said.

"YAY! I WIN! **[A/N: lol xD]** Now tell meeee!" Nina squealed.

"Wait what?" Fabian asked, confused.

"You said "yes". Now spill!" Nina said. **[A/N: If you're confused, he said "I won't say _YES_"]  
**

"Alright, fine. Follow me," Fabian said.

* * *

"The lyrics are kinda corny. You sure you still want to hear it?" Fabian asked.  
"Yup!"

Fabian started strumming his guitar and started singing.

_Yo, listen up  
This is my tragic story._  
_Just to break into my heart._  
_No matter what you are always on my mind  
Every hour I think deep inside  
That I miss you girl just so much  
(I miss you so much I can't sleep at night)_  
_The tears that keep dropping from within my eyes._  
_Like the rain that drop from cloudy skies  
I just want it all to stop now  
(I miss you so much I can't sleep at night, oh)_

"That's all I've got." he said.  
"It's cute... You miss her?" Nina asked.  
"Yeah..."

* * *

***5 years ago***

_"I'm so happy you got the job!"_  
_"I'll keep writing songs about you."_  
_"Awww, you don't have to Fabes."_  
_"Haha, I love you."_

* * *

***End of flashback***

"We were really close and shared a huge bond. But something over came of her. I didn't know before, but now I understand. She had a Chrome Heart in her. She almost killed me with that thing inside of her, but she ended up in a mental hospital. I haven't seen her since. I'm just afraid of what she'll say to me if I do visit her," Fabian explained.

"You should visit her. She might be happy to see you again." Nina said.

"Maybe... We broke up but she's like a sister to me now."

"Well, visiting her won't hurt right?"

"You want to see her? She's blind but I think she'll be very happy."

"Well, let's go then!"

* * *

***At the mental hospital***

"I haven't seen him for a while. In fact, I can't see him at all. That stupid Chrome Heart!" Joy said, as she started to cry.

"Joy, you have 2 visitors."

"Hey Joy," Fabian greeted, walking into the room with Nina.

"Go away Fabian," Joy said, wiping away her tears.

"They've been giving you those pills again?" he asked.

"Just go away," she said, her back facing him.

"Joy, he wants to help you," Nina said.

"I haven't heard that voice before. Who are you?" Joy asked.** [A/N: She's blind, if you forgot. And if you're confused, she's Fabian's ex-girlfriend.]**

"My name's Nina, I'm a friend of Fabian," Nina said.

Suddenly, the room went pitch-dark.

"The lights went out!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Where's Joy?" Nina asked. **[A/N: LOL, I just pictured Patricia saying that xDDDD]**

"I told you to leave! Why won't you leave?" Joy exclaimed.

"_Oh no..._" Nina thought to herself.

"Nina? What's wrong?" Fabian asked.

"I can't seem to find what ranking of Chrome Hearts this is..." Nina explained. _"This isn't good..."_ She thought to herself.

**Fabian's POV:**

"I can't seem to find what ranking of Chrome Hearts this is..." Nina explained.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in front of us, which caused Nina to knock out.

"Nina!" I shouted. _What did that?_

"You promised me that you would keep writing songs about me, but you stopped," Joy's voice echoed through the room.

"Joy..." I muttered.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"Joy, please! Just listen to me!" I said.

"I don't want to listen!"

"Just listen, I know you're thinking I'm a bad best friend and bad ex, but just listen. While I was being chased by lots of girls, I was writing a song. I've only got a quarter of it done, but here."

_Yo, Listen up  
This is my tragic story._  
_Just to break into my heart._  
_No matter what you are always on my mind  
Every hour I think deep inside  
That I miss you girl just so much  
(I miss you so much I can't sleep at night)_

I sang her my song and the Chrome Heart went away.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble..." Joy apologised.  
"No, it's fine! It's hard controlling your emotions and trying to avoid getting your heart turned into a Chrome Heart," Nina said.  
"I'm glad it's gone..." I said.  
"Thank you, both of you," Joy said.

**~End Of POV~**

* * *

"That brat keeps messing up our plans!"  
"I know... We need to shut down that school somehow!"  
"Dad might be able to do that. Let's ask him."

* * *

**AHH! So sorry I took so long! I wanted to take a break from fanfics for a little while… and I kinda forgot to update :S [I'm forgetful so...yeah...]  
and even though it's the school holidays[for me] I still have to go to school[choir practices]. **

**And sorry for the many random author's notes in between... Sorry if there's any mistakes in between, I was in a rush to put this up so... yeah.  
**

* * *

**And sorry I forgot to put this last time :S I was in a rush to put chapter 2 up… ****[I say sorry too much :S]**

**Thanks to:**

**golferbabe for reviewing chapter 1  
houseofanubisfan2 for reviewing chapter 1 & 2  
HouseofAnubis writer for following  
MusicLoverGirl9078 for following & favouriting  
M (Guest) for reviewing  
fabina. kick. amfie. peddie for favouriting and following  
Sibunaismylife for following and favouriting  
From Anonymous for favouriting  
Gamer1999 for following  
fashiongirl23 for favouriting**

**Sorry if I missed anyone/anything out, I got a lot of emails so I couldn't really keep track…**

**Anyways, who do you think those mystery people are? xD [Ya know, the ones that were like "That brat keeps messing up our plans!" and stuff... there's only 2 people, if you got confused :)]  
Remember: Vote for who you think Fabian's brother should be on my profile! :) It's for the next chapter! [thanks to the people who already did :)]  
I'll try to update again next week :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4, School's Out Forever?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

Chapter 4 - School's Out Forever?!

"Why can't I go in huh?! I go to school here!" Nina shouted, annoyed.

"I'm sorry miss," the constructor said, "but you-"

"DON'T CALL ME "MISS"! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" Nina exclaimed.

"Look Miss, I mean kid, you can't enter. This school has been scheduled to be demolished today," he explained.

"WHAAAAT?! GRR! But you don't understand! This school is trying their best to save people's lives!" she shouted, as Fabian arrived.

"Well I'm sorry that your teacher didn't tell you that this school was being demolished! Now leave and let me work!" the constructor said, annoyed.

"What's going on?" Fabian asked, walking up to them.

"Oh my gosh! It's you! The famous rock star rookie! Can I get your autograph?" the constructor asked.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Fabian replied.

"He said that the school is being demolished today! The principal didn't even say anything about this!" Nina explained.

"That's insane! Although I completely _hate_ school, this school is not going to be demolished!" Fabian said.

"Not to burst your bubble, but this school _will_ be demolished TODAY," A boy who looked about their age said, as he came out of the building.

"Ryder is my name and my crew is here to demolish this filthy school."

"This school isn't filthy!" Nina retorted, "You're filthy you cold hearted person!"

"I think you should calm down, or you'll get a Chrome Heart," Ryder said, as the constructor went back into the school to work, "Am I right, Nina?"

"H-How do you know my name?" Nina asked, confused.

"I know all the pretty girls in this school," Ryder said, causing Nina to blush and Fabian to get more annoyed and angry.

"DUDE! IF YOU'RE GOING TO DEMOLISH A SCHOOL, DEMOLISH A DIFFERENT ONE!" Fabian said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry," Ryder said as he turned around to face Fabian, "but your principal already signed the contract. This school's going to be demolished today and that's final."

"I'll see you around, Nina," he said, turning around to face Nina before he went back into the school.

"WHAT A JERK!" Fabian exclaimed, as soon as Ryder left.

Nina nodded in agreement, "We can't let him destroy this school! If they do then..."

"Then?" he asked.

"All then Chrome Hearts we captured will be released into the world again!" Nina said, "People will go mad!"

"Wait, aren't Chrome Hearts supposed to be connected to your emotions?" he asked.

"They are, but the school collects them and then we can convert them into other things like a new gym or something," she explained, "the Chrome Hearts that we collect are stored in the storage room in the basement. If all those Chrome Hearts are released, then everyone will be effected."

"Everyone?! Even the people who aren't feeling negative?"

"Yes, that's how strong and dangerous Chrome Hearts are."

Fabian nodded. "We should visit the principal. I have a feeling he didn't sign that contract."

* * *

**~At the principal's house~**

"This is where he lives? I thought he would live in the city or something," Nina said, as they arrived at their principal's house.

"Guess not," Fabian said, knocking on door, "Mr Sweet! We would like to talk to you."

There was silence.

"No answer..." Nina said.

"The door's open," Fabian noticed, walking in, leaving a confused Nina outside.

"Hey Nina! Come in!" he shouted from inside.

* * *

"Woah! What a mess!" Nina said as she entered.

"Look at this."

They saw an art stand covered in blood with the words "GET OUT! NOW!" written on a piece of paper. The piece of paper was cover splattered with blood as well.

"Someone doesn't want us here," Nina said.

Fabian agreed with her, "Yeah. We better find the principal. _Fast_."

Suddenly, they felt the house shake.

"Did something happen?" Nina said, afraid.

"It came from upstairs! Let's go!

It was pitch-dark when they went upstairs. Neither of them had brought a flashlight with them so they could barely see.

"Ugh! I can't see anything!" Nina complained.

"Neither can I," Fabian said, "We have to stick together."

"Yeah, I don't wanna get lost, especially in this house."

Fabian gripped her hand and walked with her. He started to feel his way around the house. Suddenly, he found something that would help them.

"Hey! I found a flashlight!" he said as he switched it on, only to find something horrifying in front of them.

"OMG! Is that the principal?!" Nina exclaimed, pointing to Mr Sweet, their principal, who was lying on the floor in front of them, _dead_.

"Who could've done this!" Fabian said,

"It's not a 'who'," Nina said, it's a 'what'."

Zack looked at her, confused.

"A Chrome Heart killed him," she explained, "although I don't know why."

"We better call the cops and get back to the school or they'll destroy it!"

"Let's go. I don't want to look at him anymore." *shivers* [me too kaileh, me too...]

* * *

**~At school~**

**[A/N: OK... I'm not going to reveal the mystery people yet xD so I'm just gonna name them A and B xDD]**

"This is going as planned," A said.

"This school will be demolished and all the Chrome Hearts will be released," B said.

"I thought the students would be smarter than this," A said, smirking, "Less work for us."

"Let's go, Dad's probably waiting for us," B said, as they left the school. However, they didn't notice that a certain blonde girl was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" Amber shouted,** [Original words: THOSE IGNORANT BOOBS! Can't picture her saying that though... So I changed it :3]** "GRRR! I will stop them!"

_"If those Chrome Hearts are released, then that will be trouble," _she thought to herself._  
_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked this chapter! (: Sorry Fabian's brother didn't come in this chapter DX He's gonna be in the next one though :) And the mystery people will (finally) be revealed :)  
**

**I was originally gonna make Jerome be Ryder, but I changed his role xD I can picture him being both roles though...  
**

**And btw, I got scarred for life(again) when I saw the dead body in the original video :/ [I screamed] hopefully, I'll forgot how it looked like(again)… eventually… I actually forgot about how the dead body looked like until now...**


	5. Chapter 5, Jerome

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

**Note: Super long A/N at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Jerome

"Good job you two. The school is almost completely demolished. Soon all of the Chrome Hearts will be released into the world!" their dad said, laughing evilly.

"Do I still get my reward?" Jerome asked.

"Not to fear my son, we're working on it right now," his father reassured him.

"Are you sure this will work?" Ryder asked.

"That girl holds more power than the whole world can hold," Jerome said, "She's the key to all the Chrome Hearts."

"And that boy? What do we do with him?" Ryder asked.

"Find him," their dad said, "Plant a Chrome Heart in him if necessary."

* * *

**~Meanwhile xD~**

Nina and Fabian were walking out of the music studio that Fabian was working in. Fabian had given her a tour around the place.

"The music studio's so big!" Nina exclaimed.

"Well it's where most artists record their songs so of course it's big!" Fabian said.

"Heh, that's true," Nina said.

"I should get going now," Fabian said, walking in the opposite direction.

Nina looked at him, confused.

"Going? To where?" she asked.

"Well, home, duh," he said, "Don't you have parents and siblings too?"

"Their lives were taken from Chrome Hearts," she said, still smiling.

_"She seems happy about that..." _he thought to himself. "Well, I should get going now. Stay safe, ok?" he told her.

"Alright! See you later!" she said, as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Soon after Fabian left, it started to rain. Nina was at a bus stop, waiting for the bus to arrive.

_"Looks like the bus is late today," _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, someone came up behind her and grabbed her. He covered her mouth to stop her from screaming.

"Don't move and you won't get hurt," the stranger said.

Nina tried to say something, however, the sound was completely muffled by the stranger's hand which was covering her mouth. Suddenly, the stranger made her knock out. However, what he didn't notice that she had accidentally dropped her phone.

"Sweet dreams Nina," he said, dragging her off to another place,

* * *

**~Meanwhile, with Fabian~**

"Why won't she reply to my texts?" Fabian said to himself, "Hopefully, nothing happened to her."

"Texting your girlfriend?" his brother, Alfie, asked, sneaking up behind him and looking at his phone.

"Not cool bro," Fabian said, turning around to face his brother, "And no, she's a friend."

"Sure, sure," Alfie teased, nodding his head as he said that, "You just don't want to admit it."

"Who let you in my room anyways?" Fabian asked.

"Apparently, mom wants to listen to your new album," Alfie explained.

"Well, you'll have to tell mom that it's back at the studio," Fabian said.

As if on cue, their mum shouted, "FABIAN! CAN YOU GO OUT AND BUY SOME GROCERIES? WE'RE OUT AGAIN!"

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted.

"Later little bro," he said, leaving.

"I'M NOT LITTLE! I'M 14!" Alfie shouted as his brother left.

* * *

"She still hasn't texted me back yet," Fabian sighed.

Suddenly, he saw something. Something very familiar, which alarmed him.

"Isn't that..." he muttered, before walking up to the object.

"It is! It's Nina's phone!" he exclaimed, "If her phone's here, where is she?"

Suddenly, Nina's phone beeped. "New voice mail?"

"If you want to see your friend again, Fabian, come to the beach, ALONE. If you don't, then it's bye bye to your dear friend," the voice said.

"This could be a trap..." he said to himself, "But... Nina..."

* * *

Fabian followed what the voice mail had told him to do. He went to the beach, only to find it empty, and that Nina wasn't there.

"Nina?!" he exclaimed, worried.

"Not to fear Zack, she's in good hands," a familiar voice said.

"Ryder?!" Fabian asked, confused, "Where's Nina?!"

"I told you, she's in good hands," he repeat, "Now, I have some business to go through with you."

"Huh?" Fabian looked confused.

"BOYS!" Ryder shouted.

* * *

**~Meanwhile, with Nina~**

"Ugh, my head hurts..." Nina moaned as she woke up.

"Where am I? Who's playing the piano?" she asked, unfamiliar to the surroundings, "It's nice. Sorta brightens up the place, I guess."

"You're finally awake Nina, it's been so long since we've last seen each other."

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Nina shouted.

"Remember me?" someone said as he walked out of a room.

"J-Jerome?" she said, looking confused.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.

"Heh, yeah. Too long." Nina said.

_"I didn't know who was playing the piano, but I didn't care right now. I was standing in front of him, my boyfriend that I left 3 years ago."_ Nina thought to herself.** [A/N: PLOT TWIST! (I guess xD) xD Hehe :3 couldn't help it xDD Oh yeah, and in the original, it was 10. So that's what the change of age was for...]  
**

"Um, how did I get here exactly?" Nina asked ,"I was kidnapped, wasn't I?"

"Kidnapped?" Jerome asked, "I'm pretty sure you're just imagining things."

_"Stupid brother, you can't do anything right!"_ he thought to himself. "I think you were waiting for the bus and you passed out. I found you on the ground and took you back to my place," he explained.

"Oh... Um... T-thanks," Nina stuttered, blushing.

"Maybe we should go upstairs, it's kinda cold down here," he suggested

"Gladly."

* * *

"No! Bad Felix!" Ryder, who was disguising himself as Zero, shouted at their 'dog'.

"I'm not Felix! I'm Fabian! A HUMAN!" their dog, who was actually Fabian, tried to say, however, it came out as, "BARK! BARK! BARK!"

Ryder heard footsteps, which meant that Jerome and Nina were coming up.

"Welcome home brother," he said as the two walked in.

"Thanks," Jerome replied, "I'm sure you've met Nina before."

"It's nice to see you again Zero," Nina said.

"What's going on here? Why is she with HIM?!" Fabian tried to say again, however, it also came out as, "BARK BARK! BARK BARK!"

"No Felix! Bad boy!" Ryder scolded.

"He must be hungry. Why don't you take him to the kitchen?" Jerome suggested.

"BARK BARK!" Fabian barked. He was trying to say, "IS HE HOLDING HER HAND?"

"Good idea. Let's go Felix!" Ryder said, picking up the dog.

Fabian barked angrily.

"Should we catch up on things?" Nina asked.

"Of course," Jerome said, "Let's go to the garden."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you liked it! :) Sorry if it's not good or anything, I'm sick right now and I'm having a headache :/  
**

**Remember how I said I 'changed Jerome's role' in the last chapter? Yeah, well, this was the role xD I originally wanted to make Alfie his brother, but I couldn't picture him being Ryder or Alex(original names :3) after re-watching the episode O_O Can't picture him flirting with Nina or being Nina's ex… O_O  
**

**And yes, I know everyone voted for an OC to be Fabian brother, but I just put Alfie since I could picture it. And he won't be here for long. *hint xD***

* * *

**Thanks to golferbabe for correcting my mistake in chapter 3! I accidentally wrote Zack instead of Fabian :S [I changed it now]  
**

**So... if I ever make any typos like that again by typing the original character's name... here's the list of people so far:  
**

**Kaileh is Nina, Zack is Fabian, Kaitlynn is Amber, Eliza is Mara, Stella is Joy, Alex is Jerome, Alfie is Axel(Fabian's brother, don't get confused with Alex. He's someone else.) and there will be more coming soon :3**

* * *

**And just wondering, would anyone be interested to read Preetypinkfantage's other FAS "A Different Side Of Me"? It's really awesome and I've had this feeling to make it into a HOA story ever since I finished watching it :3 [that was on Tuesday, btw. I managed to finish the whole thing in 2 days O_O] It's still gonna be AU though, and the characters will also be a bit OOC :) Just let me know if you would like to read it by reviewing or PMing me :) However, it also means I'll be more busy since I have to update 2 stories at once.**

**Anyways, bye for now! :)**

**-hoaarianalover (:**


	6. Chapter 6, Broken Hearts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Broken Hearts

Chrome Hearts were flying everywhere, effecting everyone in it's way. It hit many people, causing them to many crazy things. The sky turned darker as more Chrome Hearts were released out of the school.

* * *

"The sky looks darker than before," Nina noticed.

"It's probably going to rain," Jerome said.

"Yeah, but you know me," Nina said, "I hate the rain."

"We can go back inside if it does," Jerome replied.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"That hospital was scary!" Mara said as she walked, "I wonder what's going on at school. They definitely missed me."**  
**

She soon arrived back at school, only to find it in bits and pieces.

"OMG what the heck happened?" she exclaimed, shocked to see what had happened to the school.

"The school was demolished earlier this week," an unfamiliar voice said.

A young girl who looked about 12 or 13 walked up to her. She had blonde hair which was tied up into 2 pigtails.

"I'm Jane," the young girl introduced, "I was supposed to come to this school but I found out that it was demolished earlier this week."

"That sucks. What happened to everyone else?" she asked.

"I'm not sure... Should we look for them?"

"Of course! Let's go!"

_"Yay! New buddy!"_ Mara thought to herself.

* * *

_"Well this is annoying,"_ Fabian thought to himself, _"I'm trapped inside a stupid closet with a body of a puppy! Not only that, Nina is getting way too close with that Jerome guy. I gotta think of a way to get out... First, I have to get back to my normal self. How am I even a dog anyway?"_

* * *

**~The next day~**

"He's late!" Cameron exclaimed, "Where is he?"**  
**

"Um sir, maybe you should call him," his assistant, Lyra, suggested. "He does have his phone with him."

"I did, but he never answered. I even called his home number and everyone says they haven't seem him since last night."

"Do you think he might have been kidnapped? It's very possible."

"Possibly, but he's 16, who would take a 16 year old?"

"Sir, he's famous! He's the talk of the world! His song _Another World_ hit number 1 in just 10 minutes! He already has a million dollars!

"True... I'll send out a search party. In the meantime, I want you to find any of his classmates. See if they know anything."

"Alright."

Lyra started to walk out of music studio to do as she was told.

* * *

_"I'm free!"_ Fabian thought to himself, finally finding his way out of the house and into the streets.

"OMG look Mara! It's so cute!" Jane exclaimed, rushing to the puppy, "You're so adorable!"

"Leave it alone Jane, it probably belongs to someone else."

_"At least I know Mara,"_ Fabian thought to himself.

_"Did I just read it's mind? OMG IT'S FABIAN!"_ Mara thought to herself, as started to freak out and scream.

"Mara? Are you okay?" Jane asked.

"HUSH!" she shouted. _"What's that spell again?"_ she thought to herself.

Mara chanted some foreign words and Fabian turned back into a human.

"Thanks, I needed that," Fabian said, smiling.

"Glad to help," Mara said, smiling back.

"OMG! Mara! You never told me you were friends with Fabian Rutter!" Jane said.

"Friend of yours?" Fabian asked, dropping the smile.

"Long story," Mara replied, giving an annoyed look at Jane.

"Oh yeah, is the school demolished?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, and all the Chrome Hearts are missing too," Mara said.

"This is bad, now all the Chrome Hearts have escaped," Fabian said.

"That reminds me, where's Nina?" Mara asked.

Fabian just kept silent and walked away, ignoring what she said.

"I wonder what happened," Jane said.

* * *

**Fabian's POV:**

My heart stopped for a moment when Mara asked me that question. Of course I knew where she was. Guilt, defeat and jealousy filled my heart. But then I noticed something.

Where's the Chrome Heart?

Yes, I was anticipating it, but it didn't come. I clearly remember Nina saying that jealousy was one way to get a Chrome Heart. _I love you, baby I'm not a monster._ That's exactly what I felt like saying right now. I felt like I lost, lost a game that was very important. But I felt like I won somehow. I won the truth.

Now, I must tell Nina.

The truth.

**~End Of POV~**

* * *

"Seems like he's escaped. Oh well, I'll go find him," Ryder said, smirking, "He'll be surprised at what I can do."

* * *

"Dang, uptown is always so big and confusing..." Fabian said as he walk down the streets of uptown. _"And I've been living here for the past 15 years..." _he thought to himself.

However, he didn't notice Ryder on the other side of the street. He pulled out a gun and aimed at him.

"I do so many things for my dear brother," he sighed, before pulling the trigger.

The bullet flew towards him.

"What the...?" Fabian muttered before realising that a bullet was flying towards him. His eyes widen in shock. However, he was so terrified that he didn't move.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you liked this chapter! :) So sorry I didn't update for a while . I've been sick since last Tuesday(I'm still sick now :/)  
**

**I decided to put the ending of episode 6 in the next episode to keep you guys in suspense xD hehe :3 I'm so evil xDD lol, jk :P**

* * *

**Anyways, there was this guest who reviewed the last chapter and pretty much spoiled this chapter :/ Thank god it was a guest so I could remove it . **

**If you didn't see the review, I'm not showing it[until the next chapter :3 which will be up tomorrow, or latest, Friday. I PROMISE!] I don't wanna spoil it for you guys DX  
**

**And in the future: To those who have already watched Chrome Hearts(and I doubt there's many…), PLEASE DO NOT POST SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS SO THE REST WHO HAVE NOT WATCHED IT CAN ENJOY IT. THANK YOU.**

* * *

**Bye for now! :)  
**

**-hoaarianalover (:**


	7. Chapter 7, Eddie

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Eddie**  
**

**Fabian's POV:**

I closed my eyes, anticipating my fate. However, I didn't feel bullet hit me, instead, I felt blood splatter onto my face. I opened his eyes, shocked to see someone else in front of me.

_It was Alfie._

_He had taken the bullet for me, and now he was all bloody.  
_

"Dumb ass! Do you know how worried mom was?" he scolded me, "Your freaking manager was flipping out because of you! You're my older brother! You're suppose to protect the family, idiot! What happened if you died, huh?"

I just stood there, still in shock of what just happened. _He had risk his life for me._

"Alfie..." was all I was able to say.

"Just... Take me to the hospital," he said.

"Of course."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"We're losing him! Give him CPR!"

However, the beeping got slower and slower.

_Beeeeeeep..._

_"It's too late."_

* * *

_No...  
_

_No._

_NO!_

**~1 week later~**

"It's been a week since my little brother died and Nina went 'missing'. I wonder how she knows that Jerome guy..."

**~End Of POV~**

* * *

"Finally, I'm alone..." Nina said to herself, "So much has been going on lately... Ugh. It's feels like I'm trapped in a love triangle. The school's been demolished and all the Chrome Hearts have been released. I wonder if anyone is dealing with them. Probably not... Fabian...

* * *

"Brother, you're forgetting the plan," Ryder said. Jerome and him were out on the streets, talking.

"I know what I'm doing, Ryder," Jerome snapped.

"The plan was-"

"I know, I know, the plan was to get the girl and then plant a Chrome Heart in her."

"Brother, your feelings are getting too attached to that girl."

"It's just that... I haven't seen her since we were kids, brother. And ever since dad changed, everything changed..."

"I know... I... i just don't want to end up dead like the others."

"When does dad want her?"

"A week from now... He's still trying to open up that portal to the other world."

"I don't think I can keep her for a week. She's going to find out eventually."

"So he was lying to me," Nina said to herself. She had escaped and was watching and eavesdropping on them from a distance. Not too far so she can't hear them, but not too close that they would see her. "I've got no choice."

"I have to go to this Other World."

* * *

**~In the other world~**

"Dad?" Eddie called.

"What is it?" his father asked.

"I see a light!" Eddie said.

"I don't see it," his father said.

"I know you don't dad, I'll guide you to it," he explained, "We're getting out of district two." **[A/N: Read the rest, it'll be explained later. If you still don't understand, review/PM me and I'll try to explain.]**

* * *

**~With Nina~**

_"My home, I haven't been here in a while,"_ Nina thought to herself, "Jerome and his group are doing the same thing that my father used to do... They want to find that 'Other World' but I guess they're using the long way. Guess it's time to visit my dad's lab. It's been a while since I went in there."

Nina soon found her father's lab. It was unlocked, the same way he left it before he died. She went in and soon found a glowing portal, which was the one which would lead her to the _Other World_.

"The portal," she said to herself, before jumping and getting sucked into the portal.

* * *

**~Back in the Other World~**

"Son, I can't make it."

"What do you mean, dad?"

"You have to go on without me."

"No! I won't leave you here!"

"No son, you have to live on your own now. I've lived my time already."

"B-but dad!"

"Go son! Before they get you!"

* * *

**~Area 19~**

_"This is messed up! The whole world's gone mad! Everyone's against District 2 just 'cause we didn't give them our blob damn district money! Ugh! Now my dad's dead!" _Eddie thought to himself. He suddenly felt the ground shake.

"Ow," he heard someone say.

_"I wonder who that could be..."_ he thought to himself, confused.

_"This is weird... it's awfully cold now... Where am I?"_ Nina thought to herself.

"If anyone there?" Eddie called out, as he walked, before bumping into Nina.

"Who are you?" both said simultaneously.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you a new comer?" Eddie asked.

"You could say that... What about you? Why are your eyes purple?"** [A/N: I know they aren't purple, but just try to imagine it]**

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've always been different with these eyes."

"Oh. Um, do you mind telling me where I am?"

"Area 19, famous for snow and ice. And where have you come from?"

"America."

"Never heard of that place."

"Over there! Get them!" they heard someone say.

"Arg! Let's go girly!" Eddie said, before running off with Nina.

* * *

"This way!" Eddie said.

"Why are we running?" Nina asked, confused.

* * *

"What's this? It looks like a crystal," Nina said.

"It's a portal machine. I think you put your hand on it."

_"Please chose your destination."_

"Hmm,I guess you don't have to put your hand on it," Eddie said, "You want to go back home?"

"Yeah. What about you? It doesn't seem like you're welcomed here."

"Um... Mind if I come with you?"

"Of course!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't get your name."

"Nina, and you?"

"Just call me Eddie."

* * *

_"Weeks have gone by. Eddie and I are pretty close now (Like best friends) and I've shown him most of California."_

"I didn't know that Earth was just like Neverland," Eddie said.

"I didn't know either," Nina replied.

"It's getting late. Should we go back to your place?"

"Sure! Let's go!" Nina said, as they walked back to her home.

_"He's from another world huh," _Fabian thought, eavesdropping on them from a distance,_ "He's not going to last very long especially with the Chrome Hearts. Nina's forgetting her job..."_

* * *

**~Later, with Fabian and Cameron~**

"Alright superstar," Cameron, his boss, said, "We only got 1 month to complete the album. Got any ideas for the title?"

"Superstar," Fabian said without hesitation.

"Hmm. You sure?"

"Yeah, if you want to make a new album, it's gotta have that new feeling right?"

"Sweet! Let's get recording!"

* * *

**~At Fabian's house~**

_"Looks like the door's opened a bit,"_ Jerome thought. He was at Fabian's house, apparently, no one was at home. He wasn't supposed to be there, but one thing's for sure. He was up to no good.

"Alright. It's time to put the Chrome Heart somewhere," he said to himself.

He went upstairs and found Fabian's room.

"His bed! Perfect," he said to himself, placing the Chrome Heart in Fabian's bed, "Alright. It's time to go."

* * *

***That night***

"29 more days. I need new lyrics! The company is gonna fire me if I don't get at least get 5 new songs by the 15th... " Fabian said to himself, "Maybe dub step or electro? No. I have to stick to rock still..."

"Fabian! Time to go to bed! Lights out!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"Hopefully, I'll have new music by tomorrow" he muttered to himself, before lying down on his bed to go to sleep.

* * *

**Here it is, like I promised :) It took a while, especially for the fact I go distracted and had to make my sis help me write the other half of the chapter for me... [not exactly the whole thing, just what the characters said.] Oh and, I had to go watch_ Rise Of The Guardians_ yesterday so that gave me lesser time to write... Anyone else watched that movie too? :)  
**

* * *

**I feel so bad for killing Alfie now ._. Well, someone else is gonna die in future chapters too so…[just a tiny little spoiler xD NO, THIS DOES NOT ALLOW YOU PEOPLE WHO HAVE WATCHED CHROME HEARTS TO SPOIL IT AGAIN. (I'm kinda hyper right now[even though I'm still sick] so…yeah)**

* * *

**Oh, and here's the review from last time! :)**

**":I know what going to happen! Ryder is going try to shoot Fabian(zack) but**  
**Alfies jumps in front of him and get's shot! Spoiler!"**

**I'm guessing you watch Chrome Hearts too? Or are you that good at predicting? O_o**

* * *

**Bye for now! :) I'll update soon... Hopefully... As long as I don't distract myself or anything xD  
**

**-hoaarianalover  
**


	8. Chapter 8, I Can't Sing, Part 1

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

Chapter 8(Part 1) - I can't sing**  
**

"I wonder what will happen if I tell my boss about this," Fabian said to himself, sighing, "He's not going to like it."

"You're allowed to go now Fabian!" the doctor said, "Just remember not to over work your vocal cords!"

* * *

"So you're telling me you can't sing anymore?" Cameron asked.

"Just for now, until they find me a treatment for my vocal cords," Fabian explained.

Cameron sighed, "So you can't work with us for a while huh."

"Sir! The paper work is done!" Lyra shouted, walking up to him, "I'm ready to go to Seoul!"

"Lyra, now isn't a good time," Cameron replied.

"Huh? What's wrong Fabian?" she asked.

"So, do I have to do an announcement to the whole world?" Fabian asked Cameron, ignoring Lyra.

"Yeah, you won't be able to sing for a while and without an announcement, everyone will be curious," Cameron told him.

"Alright," Fabian agreed, "get the camera,"

"I'll get it!" Lyra said. _"What's going on?"_ she wondered, still confused.

* * *

"Hello everyone, my name is Fabian Rutter," Fabian said into the camera, "most of you already know this, but I have problems with my vocal cords. Until the doctors can find a treatment for it, I can't sing, which I know saddens your heart a lot." He coughed. "But I'll make sure to make a comeback and release my album when I get better! I'm very happy that I have fans like you and I do hope that you will still support me!_ Keep going_!" he said, before switching off the camera.

"Okay, I'm going to upload this!" Cameron said.

"Yeah, go ahead."

* * *

"New message?" Nina said to herself, "Oh! It's from Mara!"

She read the message, shocked. "He has vocal cord problems?!"

"Hey Nina! Ready to go?" Eddie called from downstairs, but she just ignored him and rushed past him.

"Nina?" He quickly followed her.

* * *

"Okay, I just gotta get home and then I'll be fine. Daily check-ups and then I'll be back at work," Fabian said to himself, walking out of the music studio.

He suddenly noticed a familiar face walking to towards him. "It's you..." he muttered.

"Fabian... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER YOU IDIOT?!" Nina shouted at him angrily.

"Well you probably wouldn't listen anyways!" Fabian argued.

"Who said I wasn't going to huh?!" she argued back, "I was worried about you, you know?! But since you're all 'fine', I'll just stop worrying about you! I ran from my house to here and the result? I get a _"you won't listen anyways"_. Whatever, I don't care anymore."

She stormed off, furious.

"You're not very smart are you Mr. Hotshot?" Eddie said, walking off with her.

Fabian was left alone, speechless.

* * *

"His emotions are changing," Ryder said to his brother.

"That Chrome Heart should have already done it's thing by now," Jerome said.

"He doesn't seem affected by it... Could he be...?"

"No! He can't be! They died out years ago!"

"Maybe not. I did hear dad talking about the last one that's still alive."

"What should we do with him, brother?"

"First, we tell father about this. Then, we see what he wants with the boy."

"Don't be so reckless, brother! Telling father about everything will make matters worse!"

"Do you want to end up like the others?"

"No... I'm sorry, brother."

Ryder turned around, "Come on. Let's get going."

They started walking back home.

* * *

"Nina, are you alright?" Eddie called from downstairs.

"Go away Eddie," Nina said, sniffling.

"Will explaining help things?" he asked.

Nina just kept silent. However, she didn't notice the many Chrome Hearts flying into her house, which only meant one thing. _Trouble._

"N-Nina!" Eddie called, noticing the unfamiliar grey hearts floating around. _"What are those things?"_ he thought to himself.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"Um, in your world, is it normal to have these flying grey heart things?"

"Where are they?!"

"Um... In... your... house..."

She immediately ran downstairs.

"Levels 3, 4, and 5... Dang it," she said to herself.

"Nina?"

"Wait here."

Nina transformed into her hot pink sparkling dress.

"Let's get this over with," Nina said to herself, "Devotion!"

The Chrome Heart turned back into a normal heart and floated away.

"One down, ten to go."

* * *

**A/N :**

**Hi guys! It's hoaarianalover, I just changed my username to ArianaCimorelli :) **

**Sorry I didn't update for a while :S I had to spend the weekend clearing my computer since it had like no space left and would always lag & I was working on my fantage collab with my sis(I got distracted…) & on Monday, well, I was really busy :/ let's just say I had to go out at 10am & I only came back home at 6 since we got lost on the way home O_O then I got distracted by YouTube videos & still had to clear my computer when I wanted to write this :S I'll try to upload the next one within 3 days… it depends on whether my computer lags... and has no space... I've had to delete at least half of my HOA pics because of it :/  
**

**And if if you didn't understand that whole "Area 19, District 2" thingy, look at MusicLoverGirl9078's review from chapter 7 :) it completely explains the whole thing xD  
**

**Sorry for putting Zack and Kaileh in one of the chapters again… I was rushing… Still trying to find it though… :/ thanks to golferbabe for correcting me! :) Anyways, if that ever happens again: **

**Kaileh is Nina, Zack is Fabian, Kaitlynn is Amber, Eliza is Mara, Stella is Joy, Alex is Jerome, Alfie is Axel(Fabian's brother, don't get confused with Alex. He's someone else, but he's dead anyway so…), Noah is Eddie and there might be more coming soon :3(I'm gonna be putting this at the end of each chapter now just in case I make a mistake again so no one gets confused.)**


	9. Chapter 9, I Can't Sing, Part 2

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own House Of Anubis or preetypinkfantage's Fantage Animated Series "Chrome Hearts".**

* * *

Chapter 8(Part 2) - I can't sing**  
**

_"Dang it!"_ Eddie thought to himself, _"What are these things? It's too dark to see and I don't feel the heat of Nina. Is she... gone? She's not here, but I can still feel part of her soul."_

Suddenly, he saw a Chrome Heart float towards him. _  
_

"And these things are here still... What are these things?" he said to himself, "... Could this be what my father was telling me? This... "Chrome Heart"? He said that it can possess people using their emotions, but why isn't it attacking me?"

Curiosity got the best of him, he went closer to the Chrome Heart and poked it, causing it to turn into a normal heart and float away.

"It turned into a normal heart," he said to himself, confused.

_"Thank you..." _he heard a faint voice say.

"Someone's voice?"

_"... Thank you... The person that the Chrome Heart possessed eventually died but the soul itself was still locked up in the heart..."_ he heard the voice say.

"Was it waiting to be freed?" he asked, "Chrome Hearts..."

* * *

_"You see, son, I found out not long ago that there was another world where these hearts called Chrome Hearts lived," his father explained, "They could posses people using their emotions, but people called Chrome Heart Slayers had special powers and could erase a Chrome Heart."_

_His father took out a gem that looked like a heart, "This device here is also like a Chrome Heart Slayer but it needs a type of energy to destroy the Chrome Heart. Although we have no Chrome Hearts, I believe that this can destroy "them" and our world will be free."  
_

_"What's the special power, dad?" Eddie asked.  
_

_"That, I do not know, but you, my son, shall help me find it. The device will react to it once it's found," he explained.  
_

_"But what about "them"? Won't they find it and put you on trail for it?" he asked.  
_

_"Not unless they find out about it, which we won't let it happen."  
_

_"What's the device called?"_

* * *

"Crystal Heart," Eddie said. Suddenly, the device appear by his side._  
_

"First, find the power. Then, destroy the Chrome Hearts," he said to himself, "After that... destroy "them"."

_"But I need to find Nina before I do anything. No one just disappears into thin air,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

_"Where am I? It's so dark I can't see anything..."_ Nina thought to herself, _"I... I don't feel myself breathing... OH MY GOSH AM I DEAD?!"_

_"G-g-get away from me! You-You killer!"_ she heard someone shout._  
_

_"It's-It's a murderer! She's trying to kill that lady!" _another voice said._  
_

_"Someone call the police! Ahhhh!" _someone else shouted._  
_

_"Sounds like someone's trying to murder someone..."_ Nina thought.

_"You shouldn't talk to yourself like that,"_ a voice inside of her said.

_"Wh-who are you? Get out of my head!"_

_"I'm sorry darling," _the voice said,_ "but this is my head now. I control you. I'm pretty sure you know that I'm controlling your body too."  
_

_"Wh-what? No... You can't be!"  
_

_"Yes I am. I am your Chrome Heart!"_

* * *

"... She was worried about me..." Fabian said to himself, "Dang it! I really hurt her this time. I should go apologise..."_  
_

He walked around town, trying to find Nina. Soon, he reached uptown. And it was in a big mess. Blood was splattered everywhere.

"What happened here?" Fabian said to himself, "This is messed up... This isn't cool..."

He looked across the street, and saw a familiar face that he was looking for.

"N-Nina!"

He ran towards her.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked, "I'm sorry for what I said before... I was stupid and frustrated that I couldn't do what I love best... I'm sorry..."

Nina started to cry.

"Get away from me Fabian," she said, however, he didn't seem to hear her.

"Why? Are you alright?"

"You don't understand, Fabian. Go. RUN AWAY!" she screamed, however, he still couldn't hear her.

"Tell me what's wrong! I want to help, Nina..."

"No... You can't help me... Unless... You can remove a Chrome Heart."

**[A/N: If you're confused about why Fabian can't hear Nina(and I'm sure you are), the Chrome Heart cut her off and won't let her talk so Fabian can't hear her. She's talking to herself.]**

_"My body is trying to fight it, but it's no use. Besides, someone like you can't help me. No matter what."_

* * *

_"I found her!" _Eddie thought to himself,_ "But HE'S there. Ugh! He made her cry again! He's got to get away from her! He has no right to make her cry!"_**  
**

Eddie walked up to them._  
_

"Dude! Stop making her cry!" Eddie shouted at Fabian.

"I didn't! Ask her yourself!" Fabian said, annoyed.

_"She warned you to leave, but you were foolish and stayed,"_ the Chrome Heart said.

_"Something's not right... There's a dark presence around here..."_ Eddie thought to himself.

"Nina, you alright?" Fabian asked, _"She's getting me worried."_

"Who are you?" Eddie asked, "you're not Nina."_  
_

Fabian got confused.

_"You're quite observant, aren't you?"_ the Chrome Heart said, _"But of course. Since you came from a different world, you have powers, don't you?"_

"Who are you!" Eddie repeated.

_"It's not who, it's what I am."_

"You're a Chrome Heart, aren't you?" Fabian said.

_"And so what if I am?"_ the Chrome Heart said, _"This girl doesn't even want you so there's really no point."_

"What the..."

Eddie suddenly felt the Crystal Heart shaking, which caused him to shake as well.

"It's reacting! But to what?" Eddie said to himself.

"What's that?" Fabian asked.

_"A heart?" _the Chrome Heart said.

_"What's it reacting to? There's nothing here!"_ Eddie thought to himself.

The Crystal Heart suddenly flew on top of Nina, and suddenly, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Nina!" Fabian exclaimed at the same time, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Is she breathing?"

"Yeah... We should get her home. It looks like it's going to rain."

* * *

**[A/N: Ok... Now this is my favourite part of this episode/chapter xD You'll see why :3 **

**Caution: Do not, I repeat, DO NOT DRINK WATER AT THIS PART. YOU'LL PROBABLY DO A SPIT TAKE OR SOMETHING.]**

Fabian and Eddie were sitting awkward close to each other on the sofa. They were at Fabian's house. The had left Nina on a bed nearby and were sitting together, waiting for her to wake up. There was an awkward silence between them as there was nothing to do.

"Sooo..." Fabian said, breaking the silence.

"This is rather... awkward..." Eddie said.

There was dead silence in the room. 20 minutes passed and there was still silence.

[**MusicLoverGirl9078: This is the part I sent you xDDDDDD**]

"Oh dear cousin!" someone shouted from the door downstairs, "It's been so long! I've been waiting forever to get a day off and..."

He looked up and saw his cousin, Fabian, and a stranger he didn't know, sitting together. He immediately got the wrong idea.

"OH. MY. GOSH. COUSIN, ARE YOU... GAY?!" he exclaimed. **[A/N: BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOLOLOLOLOLOL I'M DYING xDDDDD]**

"Oh hell no! What makes you think that?!" Fabian exclaimed. Eddie was just sitting there, not knowing what to say.

"Never mind..."

* * *

**BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I CAN'T BREATHE OMG.**

* * *

**Okay I'm calm now[not really, I'm still laughing xD]**

* * *

**Hey guys! :) Sorry this took a while... I was watching a movie last Thursday evening and my dad grounded me from the computer on Friday and I was distracted by Fantage and twitter today(Saturday) so I couldn't really write :/ Oh yeah, and my computer was lagging for half of the day -_-  
**

**Anyways, this was my favourite chapter/episode out of all the Chrome Heart episodes :) Mainly because of the last part cx can't picture that happening though O_O oh well xD  
**

**For all you Cimfams out there, BELIEVE IT'S EP'S COMING OUT IN 3 DAYS! :D AND CIMORELLI HAS A VEVOOOOOO! :D WOOOOO! I'm so excited! :D  
**

**Okay, bye! :) My butt's cramping from sitting here for hours -_- And it's almost midnight here O_O BYE!  
**


	10. Author's note D:

**A/N: DANGGGGG**

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SO LONG! I forgot ._.**

**My holidays are already over, so I have to put this story on hiatus.**

**I'm really sorry about that :( but I can't use the computer when I go back to school... I'll be back though :) In about 10 weeks...(that 2 months + 2 weeks, if you do the math)**

* * *

**And I was busy doing lyrics videos for Cimorelli's contest ._. That's a bad excuse... Well... let's just say it took a long time...**

**And my internet and computer has been lagging a lot lately... Which is another reason why I couldn't update.**

**Plus, my parents made me go out for these past 2 weeks too -_- yet another reason...**

* * *

**See you guys in about 2 months!**

**-ArianaCimorelli **


End file.
